Il a fallu que ce soit lui
by dreyd
Summary: §FIC TERMINEE§ Severus Rogue. Quelques instants avant que le Survivant ne soit marqué.
1. Ce que j'ai toujours désiré

Résumé : Severus Rogue. Quelques instants avant que le Survivant ne soit  
marqué.  
  
Disclaimer : Rogue et ses pensées les plus intimes appartiennent à Rowling.  
  
A Caroline  
  
.  
  
Il a fallu que ce soit lui - Ce que j'ai toujours désiré  
  
.  
  
Il m'a demandé de le suivre.   
Il a une surprise pour moi.   
Une récompense.  
  
.  
  
Tu es là devant moi.   
Tu gis à mes pieds.   
Je n'ai rien pu faire.   
Combien de fois ai-je souhaité contempler ce spectacle ?  
Combien de fois me suis-je laissé aspirer par ce reflet dans le miroir du  
Risèd ?  
  
Tu es là devant moi.  
Tu gis à mes pieds.  
Tu es mort dans un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte.  
Tu t'es tordu de douleur sans jamais le supplier.  
Tu as enduré toutes les souffrances en quelques secondes.  
  
C'est fini.  
Ce que j'ai toujours désiré.  
Plus rien.  
  
.  
  
J'ai la nausée.  
Je me sens vide.  
C'est moi que je regarde.  
Mon unique désir, ce pourquoi j'étais, ne m'appartient plus.  
  
C'est devant moi.  
Ça m'a quitté.  
Je suis vide.  
Vide de désir.  
Je n'ai plus rien.  
Je ne suis plus.  
  
.  
  
Je voudrais rire.  
De Son rire sinistre et guttural.  
Je n'y arrive pas.  
Qu'est-ce que je ressens ?  
Est-ce que je ressens ?  
  
J'étouffe sous cette cagoule.  
J'étouffe.  
Une seconde peau que je suis condamné à porter jusqu'à la fin.  
Même si je L'ai renié.  
Je veux que tu me voies.  
Vois mon vrai visage.  
  
.  
  
Tu es étendu sur le dos.  
Tes yeux me regardent.  
Noir comme la nuit.  
Plus vivants encore depuis que tu n'es plus.  
Arrogance.  
Elle ne t'a pas quitté.  
Tes yeux morts me vrillent comme ils l'ont toujours fait.  
Mépris et dédain.  
Tu es encore le plus fort.  
  
On t'a trahi.  
Ton ami t'a trahi.  
Il t'a torturé.  
Il t'a tué.  
Tu gis à mes pieds.  
Mais tu me domines.  
Encore.  
  
.  
  
Ce que j'ai toujours voulu.  
Mon seul désir.  
Me réjouir.  
Impossible.  
  
Ce n'était pas ça.  
Pas comme ça.  
  
Te haïr à vie.  
T'envier, t'admirer, te jalouser.  
Te critiquer, te blesser, te briser.  
Face à face.  
Jusqu'au bout.  
  
.  
  
Je voudrais réparer.  
Effacer.  
Défaire.  
Pouvoir te détester sans remords.  
  
.  
  
Des cris, des prières.  
Un rire...  
  
Il est monté.  
Il est avec elle.  
Non.  
Pas elle.  
  
Tu me fixes de ton regard sombre.  
Tu ne me demandes rien.  
Tu me renvoies face à moi-même.  
  
Je vais la sauver.  
Visage découvert.  
Je vais me sauver. 


	2. Etre encore

Résumé : Severus Rogue. Quelques instants avant que le Survivant ne soit  
marqué.  
  
Disclaimer : Rogue et ses pensées les plus intimes appartiennent à Rowling.  
  
Special Thanks à May-Luna pour ses conseils avisés  
  
.  
  
Il a fallu que ce soit lui – Être encore  
  
.  
  
Trop tard.  
J'arrive trop tard.  
  
Mais elle m'a vu.  
Ma face hideuse de mangemort.  
Celui qu'elle avait protégé une fois.  
  
J'ai lu ton mépris dans son regard.  
Et sa tristesse.  
Et sa peur.  
Et son amour.  
  
Elle tombe, elle aussi.  
Et ce rire encore.  
Sa voix rauque.  
Sa respiration sifflante.  
Mon maître.  
  
Son cadeau.  
La récompense d'un traître  
Ma punition.  
  
.  
  
J'entends une berceuse.  
Un petit mobile au-dessus d'un berceau.  
Un enfant.  
Ton enfant.  
  
Il s'approche.  
Il lève sa baguette.  
Le monde bascule autour de moi.  
  
Je vois Ses lèvres remuer.  
Je ferme les yeux.  
Je ne peux pas.  
Trop.  
  
.  
  
Des pleurs.  
  
Un enfant pleure.  
  
.  
  
Où est-Il ?  
Où est le Maître ?  
  
Je m'approche du petit lit.  
Ton fils est vivant.  
Un filet de sang ruisselle sur son front.  
  
Il L'a vaincu.  
J'ignore comment.  
J'ignore pourquoi.  
Mais il est vivant.  
  
Je le prends dans mes bras.  
Ses sanglots cessent.  
Il me regarde.  
Il me sonde.  
  
C'est toi.  
C'est elle.  
Je vous tiens dans mes bras.  
  
Il me sourit.  
Il s'endort.  
  
.  
  
Je sais qu'Il reviendra.  
Pour finir ce qu'Il avait commencé.  
Pour affronter ton fils.  
  
.  
  
Réparer.  
Effacer.  
Défaire.  
  
.  
  
Il a fallu que ce soit lui.  
Celui que je devrai protéger.  
Celui pour qui je devrai mourir.  
Celui qui a survécu.  
Celui qui a le pouvoir.  
  
Un sens à mon existence.  
  
.  
  
Il savait qu'il viendrait.  
Il l'avait caché.  
Il me l'avait caché.  
Il savait que ce serait lui.  
  
.  
  
Il a fallu que ce soit lui.  
Pour réparer.  
Recommencer.  
  
Haïr.  
Protéger.  
Jusqu'au bout. 


End file.
